valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Varyn Uvitith
107th Census of the Great House Telvanni, 3E 321 Grand Telvanni Records Repository Port Telvannis, Telvannis District, Morrowind Processed by: Felyn Daram Repository: CESS107-3EKEM321-BEDT31-HEFHED187 Inscr. Gem-file (431GReFr): H187 - Uvirith, Varyn Birth date: 3rd of Rain's Hand, 2E 386 Birthsign: The Mage Race: Dunmer Gender: Male Occupation: Mage Marital Status: Single Household: 3 Junior-Grade Magi, 12 House Servants, 27 House Guards, and 47 Slaves*. * Number may vary due to rapid rate of disposal and replenishment. Physical Appearance Lord Uvirith is well on in his years. His Skin is sufficiently wrinkled and shows slight sings of Lentigo Senilis. Hair is unkempt and grey; receding hairline noted in form of widow's peak. Stands hunched over, no taller than 5'7" when fully extended. Face is gaunt with pronounced cheekbones and brow bearing thick, flaring grey eyebrows. Eyes are glazed over and deep in coloring. No cataracts noticed. Physical Health Appears to be quite strong despite his physical appearance. Shows no signs of health issues. Lord Uvirith stated it is because of his tea. Mental Health Questionable. Lord Uvirith appears to be quite unstable. Does not focus well. Rants excessively and runs off on tangents unexpectedly. Repeatedly refers to nonexistent beings by the names of "Frederick," "Alfred," and "Lumus." Converses with himself on regular occasions. Cannot sit for conversation for long without disappearing or becoming agitated. Required the assistance of his household servants to keep him in the room for the duration of this census. Shows extreme violent tendencies. Lord Uvirith disposed of 8 slaves during the duration of this census. Is obsessed with scribs. Confused me for a scrib, and then a scribe. Required the help of household retainers to refrain him from violent measures after the mention of "Scribe." Appears to be quite senile. Believes he is still on the Telvanni High Council after his termination 183 years ago. Aptitudes According to previous records Lord Uvirith is well versed in the Colleges of Destruction, Alteration, and Mysticism, achieving entrance in to the Master's Collective for each. Was once considered one of the greatest Telvanni Mage-Lords as noted in "Who's Who: 14th Edition" published 3E 107. Lord Uvirith's current capability is debatable. Seven demonstrations yielded varied results all constituting complete or partial failure, while nine others resulted in partial to complete success with two resulting in the violent and uncontrolled expulsion of magicka into Mundus. Required the use of a ninth barrier to protect myself. Three slaves were killed in these incidents, and one house pod was lost. Signs of similar property damage are evident throughout the premise. Notable Assets Tel Uvirith - Mushroom tower of extensive size. 289,758 Imperial Drakes (It is speculated that some have been transmuted due to the close proximity of transmutational alchemy aparati) Large Collection of Dwemeri relics and machinery - some defunct Well stocked library bearing several rare volumes Adamantium bound trunk of unknown origin - Lord Uvirith refused to show its contents. It was guarded by a rather lively modified Dwemeri construct. 4 Kwama Egg Mines 2 Ebony Mines 1 Scrib Farm - Contains an estimated 237 specimens 1 Scrying Basin Notable history (As recorded on previous files obtained from the Repository) 2E 401 - Accepted into House Telvanni and apprenticed to Master Daryth Aldavyn. 2E 422 - Granted Rank of Mouth by Master Aldavyn. Proceeded to Represent Lord Aldavyn in Port Telvannis. 2E 437 - Granted Rank of Spellwright by Master Aldavyn. 2E 439 - Involved as the main instigator in the Firewatch Incident. The lives of 12 Imperial Soldiers were claimed. Stricken from Imperial records by the Governor Firewatch after a negotiating party was sent. 2E 468 - Headed expedition to Vvardenfell in search of notable Dwemeri or Daedric artifacts. EDIT MADE TO ORIGINAL GEM-FILE (NEHT676753): DATA LOSS -> 2E 474 Expedition Debriefing by Telvanni High Council. 2E 476 - Usurpation of Tel Brarys upon the sudden death of Master Aldavyn. Granted title of Master by the Telvanni High Council. ?? ??? - ***UNAUTHORIZED EDIT MADE TO ORIGINAL GEM-FILE (KOHT100923): DATA LOSS -> null.*** 2E 702 - Master Uvirith returns before the council after 226 years of solitary research. 3E 015 - Tel Brarys is pulled through trans-dimensional vortex. Master Uvirith was deposited in Tear. Current location of Tel Brarys: Unknown. 3E 015 - Telvanni high Council denies Lord Uvirith's request for Trans-dimensional research funding due to previous incident regarding Tel Brarys. 3E 021 - Lord Delmayn Uvirith is murdered by his younger brother, Master Varyn Uvirith, during a joint expedition into the Molag Amur region. Reason unknown. 3E 021 - Master Varyn Uvirith is granted position upon the Telvanni High Council. 3? ?6? - ***GEM-FILE (SEHT367298) CORRUPTED: DATA LOSS -> null.*** 3E 064 - Tel Uvirith established in Molag Amur Region. 3E 138 - Lord Uvirith is removed from the Telvanni High Council on accounts of instability and irrationality. 3E 247 - Reported loss of Census Scribe Felam Daravel during trip to Tel Uvirith. 3E 247 - Lord Uvirith Markets "Scribe Jelly" to local traders. 3E 301 - Reported loss of 200kg of moonsugar by the Southern Trade Union en route through waters near Tel Uvirith. 3E 314 - Lord Uvirith involved in dispute with Archmagister Gothren over the death of 82 slaves residing in the Tel Aruhn Market. ***NO FURTHER RECORDS*** Notes: Master Uvirith is quite dangerous and unstable, possibly insane. Advise caution to all who approach the premise of Tel Uvirith. Seems to be addicted to various teas and herbal incense - bring either to any encounter with Master Uvirith to ensure good conduct.